Our Little Secret
by EvIL mIstrEss
Summary: Syaoran has a birthday surprise from someone he knows and it's not the lil' innocent Sakura! Major Lemonade Juice! [Don't read if you're offended with sex scene!]


**A/N: Major Lemon Alert! Syaoran X Tomoyo pairing!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, me no ownie of anything in this story. I merely borrow the CLAMP characters to pair them up in a lemon scene. Like this one…hope you'll get horny after this!

Kidding.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Syao-chan!" Sakura said, kissing Syaoran after he opened her gift. When he pulled out the gift, it was a green sweater that he had been thinking of buying.

"Thanks," He said, kissing her on the lips. After he placed it on the table, he threw the wrapping paper and box away into the bin.

"Well, I better get going...I've got some homework to do." Naoko said, glancing at Rika.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start heading out too," Rika informed, grabbing her jacket. "Homework study with Naoko,"

"Bye!" They called to Syaoran as he waved and lead them out. After a while of talking the others started to leave too as it was getting rather late.

"I'm gonna go. Happy Birthday and bye!" Chiharu said walking out, dragging Takashi who was lying again behind her. "Ditto!" Tomoyo said, following after her.

Finally it was just Syaoran and Sakura.

"Did you like your birthday party?" She asked, kissing him as she rubbed his shoulders.

Syaoran kissed her back and smiled. "I loved it, thank you for my sweater too," He said, kissing her again.

"I have get home early tonight, and there's no telling what onii-chan would think of us being alone at your apartment..." Sakura said, blushing.

Syaoran smiled at her innocence and walked her out the door. "Well then, bye sweetie." He said, pecking her on the lips.

Sakura gave him one last long kiss and headed out the door.

Sakura and Syaoran had never done anything physical except for maybe "dry humping" and kissing passionately on the lips. Syaoran didn't mind it, they were still young after all, but…he did long for some physical attention. This humored Syaoran slightly, because she was so oblivious to his needs, or the needs of men that would watch her in public. Even so he still loved and cared for her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Syaoran turned around curiously and opened the door.

"Hi Li-kun..." Tomoyo said, grinning slyly.

"Uh…Hi," He said back, confused. Tomoyo stepped inside.

"What's up?" Syaoran asked, watching her sit down as he closed the door.

"Come here and sit down, Li-kun..." Tomoyo said, patting on the seat beside her. Syaoran sat down next to her, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.

Suddenly Tomoyo grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Syaoran kissed her back then immediately pushed away as he regained his senses.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked in shock.

"I'm giving you a surprise birthday present." Tomoyo said innocently as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

Syaoran began to kiss her back; his hands held her cheeks and soon Tomoyo began to pump her hips against him. Syaoran pulled back and gently pushed Tomoyo away.

"I don't know about this...I-" Tomoyo put her finger on his lips, interrupting his stammering.

"I know you want it...don't worry, it'll be our little secret." Tomoyo said seductively.

Syaoran hesitated for a while before his sense of lust overcomes him and then he began to kiss her back again. Tomoyo could feel his member growing more and more erect every moment. Her tongue explored all over the inside of his mouth as did his. Suddenly the phone rang.

Syaoran popped up, but Tomoyo pushed him back down and nibbled gently at his ear. She slowly inched her hand down and reached into his pants. Syaoran gasped as she squeezed his sack.

"This is Li Syaoran, sorry I can't answer the phone right now, just leave me a message and I'll call you back." The phone beeped.

Syaoran began to moan as Tomoyo rubbed his erection. Oh God, he's loving it already!

"Syao-chan, I don't know where you've disappeared to right after we left, but I was just calling to talk about something…secret, so call me when you can. Love you!" Sakura said before hanging up.

Syaoran didn't notice it, of course; he was overpowered by the pleasure running through his body as Tomoyo kissed and touched his entire body.

Tomoyo unzip his pants, just enough for her to gain view of his standing erect penis. Suddenly Tomoyo took his member from his pants into her mouth and sucked from the base, to the head of Syaoran's thick, long penis.

"Tomoyo! Ahh!" Syaoran moaned and began to grind his teeth. Tomoyo felt Syaoran jump and shiver. She squeezed his sack one more time and instantly his warm, thick cum squirted in the back of her throat. Tomoyo gagged slightly but swallowed it proudly all the same.

Syaoran sat up, filled with lust and desire and pushed her down beneath him. He pinned her down the couch and spread her legs apart, pulling down her purple colored panty as he flicked her skirt upwards. Tomoyo threw her head back when he began nibbling and biting on her clit. The painful pleasure was overbearing and caused her to jolt and scream in delight. As soon as Tomoyo's sex was dripping wet, Syaoran picked her up and pushed her body over the arm of the couch.

Tomoyo's bottom was up in the air, and there was a good view of her pink fiery pussy. Syaoran grabbed her butt cheeks and forced his hard long erection into her sex, pumping against her doggie style. She let out a piecing moan as she bounced against him. Their skin slapped together, squirting cum down each other's legs. Syaoran grabbed one of her bouncing breasts and held her hip with his other hand forcing more of himself into her.

Tomoyo groaned and moaned loudly screaming his name as Syaoran moaned back. She pulled her hair from her face and turned to watch his now wet member slide in and out, faster and harder each time. Soon Tomoyo could feel intense pleasure building up inside of her, she could burst at any second. Finally she let out a very loud moan and her body jumped as she reached her climax. Her fiery walls tightened over Syaoran's penis making him cum soon after.

Syaoran still kept pumping against her even after Tomoyo's orgasm. The pleasure and pain became too much and she sat up. Syaoran pressed her against him and kept pumping up. Tomoyo was now screaming in agony, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly, Syaoran jolted and he finally cum inside her. He pumped a little longer as they jolted once more and finally he let her go. Tomoyo collapsed onto the couch and panted as tears ran down her sweaty face.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, taking a firm grip of her hand.

Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled. "No…that was amazing." She said.

Syaoran let her hand go and ran his fingers through her fair purple hair. After a long kiss, she stood up and put her clothes back on.

"Happy Birthday..." She said. Syaoran grinned and kissed her neck.

"I better go before you start again," She said, winking slyly.

"Bye." Syaoran said, kissing her one last time before she walked out.

Syaoran noticed the blinking message on the phone and listened to it. He cleaned up his cum-covered couch. Then, he picked up the phone and called Sakura for a quick good night talk. After a while of talking with her, he headed to his room for some sleep.

He grinned as he lay down on the bed and the hush-hush words of "Our little secret," coming from Tomoyo's sweet candy-like mouth echoed throughout his mind the entire night.

* * *

Bwaha! Wrong pairing but I am cruel! Enjoy and **review**!


End file.
